gods and humans
by susanoo uchiha
Summary: sasuke and madara attck the leaf and confront naruto who went wild with rage when sasuke stab sakura,three gods are summoned,hinata is mad at sasuke for making naruto angry,sasuke loses his momery and his put in the care of hinata,who slowly fall in love.


Disclaimer:I own naruto(I wish)

Madara and sasuke stood side by side, staring at the 9 nine tails who was still charging up his beam cannon attack.

"Sasuke, we have to stop him before he fires that beam" he said unaffected by the fact that it could kill him if it connected

"Right "said sasuke pushing sakura off his katana, uughh! She grunted as she fell on the ground, blood squirting through her mouth

"No sakura "said rock lee getting up and panting heavily, panting from chakra exhaustion, the top of his spandex suit had been burned off revealing his bare chest and well muscled body.

"Sasuke, you need to summon susanoo" he said throwing sasuke the uchiha summoning stone on which mystical symbols were written on and the sharingan in the middle of it,sasuke threw it on the ground and started doing hand signs rapidly for about a minute before slamming down his hand on the sharingan eye

"Susanoo no summoning jinkiruko jutsu"

Chakra flew up in the sky going straight up in a line into space and landing on the moon spreading across it and spinning above the surface, as electricity crackled along the surface, then suddenly gold and white clouds appeared on the ground flowing on the ground like mist.

On a mountain side full of palace and temples, someone was sitting on his throne, bored, his amour had accumulate dust over the years and he wished that something would happen, as he played with his two swords, he moved his finger and his sword flew out of the sheath and rapidly flew at him, he held out his and caught the sword waving it across the room, power flew out of it tearing away one side of his palace

"You're at it again. Brother" said a teenage girl in a war armor flying down from the clouds and landing lightly on the palace top and jumping down on the ground without a sound.

"Baka"said someone beside her

"yh,he's so stupid I can't believe he made the strongest clan and still so fool"

The sword suddenly flew out of his hand towards the hole in the he wall,

"Why can't you learn brother" said a annoyed girl

"cause I am bored and I need something to do "

"You know I hoped tousan banish you again" said the other male "holding up his hand, bricks and stone rose in the air and began merging together, as the walls of the walls of the palace formed back as it was.

"You're no fun, tsukoyomi-nee san, said susanoo pouting at his brother" neither are amaterasu-neechan

"Until you get some senses into your thick godly skull, then we will play with you anytime, she said smiling quizzically at her older brother who had a large vein pulsing in his forehead

"Why you little….."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz came a sound in the room; suddenly lightning erupted from behind susanoo who looked around surprised then the look dissolved in a smile, the lightning formed a large door which opened up to reveal gold and white clouds swirling around like mist.

"Finally"amaterasu said rolling her eyes, "some of your creations do have sense, unlike you"

"So, we're finally going to earth for the first six thousand years" said tsukoyomi smirking

"yh"susanoo said walking through towards the gate, his siblings following him" I now going to meet the uchiha that summoned me" he said his sharingan swirling in his eyes, he held out his hand as his armor came on him. Then the three of the three gods ran forward into the gate quickly disappearing in a loud noise.

Bbbbboooommmmm!!!!!!!

Sasuke and madara braced themselves for the oncoming onslaught of pure energy and power

"this is it Sasuke, prepare yourself"

"yh" he said reaching for his leaf head band on the ground which sakura had tore off when he kissed her.

"we have to block it" said madara activating his ultimate sharingan

Hinata was on the ground exhausted because of her many use of her kaiten and chakra palms, she had tried to take on sasuke and they had fought long and hard before sasuke knocked her out.

"Naruto"she whispered, seeing the demon who was about to fire a chakra attack at his enemy

"What have you become" she though before the tears began welling up at the corner at her eyes, she looked across the village and saw destruction everywhere, she looked and saw sasuke and another akatsuki member standing beside him throwing sasuke a round stone at sasuke who caught it and threw it on the ground and doing hand seals rapidly, then slamming his palm on the stone as chakra flew in the air going straight up into the sky before disappearing into space

"Sasuke"she though angrily clenching her fist tightly" I will hate you forever, and then I will kill you someday" She though before running towards the two akatsuki members.

Susanoo and his siblings rose out of the moon surface from the chakra cloud and flew rapidly into space going in the direction of the planet earth, as they neared the earths exosphere, going straight down in a line, Susanoo could only smile his cold smile they neared the ozone layer and gravity kicked in. the three pummeled to the ground immediately catching on fire: Susanoo red, amaterasu black and tsukoyomi blue, soon they resembled large comets ,they passed the cloud bank and below them was a land covered in forest and buildings

"Looks like humans have become quite advanced" said tsukoyomi, the fire now gone from their bodies due to the passing of the stratosphere.

"Yeah"he said not really paying attention to his brother but to the village that was in shambles and the demon fox that was about to fire a chakra attack.

"the nine tails fox" said amaterasu shocked,i though he was stilled sealed in the underworld by you susanoo-neesan

"yh, but it looks like he has escaped,again"said amaterasu glaring at her brother who furrowed his brow

"let's go" he said before diving down as the fox fired his beam.

(a/n);this is the first chapter and i need some advice for the next chapter,and oh sasuke and hinata will soon be ni it so next time and also REVIEW!!! and should i continue or drop this story?


End file.
